Currently, it is widely popular for the families or leisure places in the United States and Europe to install a massage bathing equipment such as massage bathtub/hot tub, SPA pool or swimming pool. It is essential to perform an input/output analog control by a traditional SPA controller on a variety of attached devices, such as motors, air valves, heaters and so on, connected to the massage bathing equipment, peripherally. However, those conventional massage bathing systems exist a number of potential problems, namely except that the conventional massage bathing system only can be fixed by replacing the same components properly while a general periodically maintenance or an unexpected failure, the conventional massage bathing system cannot provide easy installation of extra hardware expansion kits, upgrading, or internet application, without replacing the software and hardware of the SPA controller. Therefore, a user cannot easily install the popular 3C electronic product, the video/audio entertainment equipment or other additional equipment not applicable to the massage bathing system. Moreover, the conventional massage bathing system is very expensive, and even if the user has an idea to expand the conventional massage bathing system, the idea cannot be achieved, easily.
Furthermore, those devices in the conventional massage bathing system lack mutually controlling/communication function. This greatly reduces the possibility of increasing installations of the additional attached devices for users.
As referring to the FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is an architectural schematic view of the first conventional massage bathing system. The first conventional massage bathing system 10 comprises a SPA controller 11 and a panel 12. The panel 12 is a passive panel. A user can operate on the SPA controller 11 through the panel 12 for controlling the attached devices peripherally connected to the massage bathing equipment. However, when the user wants to increasingly install the additional devices, there is a need to ask the manufacturer to redesign the SPA controller 11 so that the massage bathing system cannot be expanded, simply. Thus, this will invoke a lot of inconvenience in usage thereof.
Additionally referring to the FIG. 2, FIG. 2 is an architectural schematic view of the second conventional massage bathing system. The difference with the previous conventional massage bathing system is that: a panel 22 of the second conventional massage bathing system 20 is a human machine interface design. The user can individually controls a single attached device connected to the massage bathing equipment by clicking a single button of the panel 22 via the SPA controller 21.
Additionally referring to the FIG. 3, FIG. 3 is an architectural schematic view of the third conventional massage bathing system. The difference with the previous conventional massage bathing system is that the third conventional massage bathing system 30 further comprises a Wi-Fi module 33. The user can send a remote control command to the Wi-Fi module 33 by a remote control device (such as a mobile phone or a tablet) and individually controls the single attached device connected to the massage bathing equipment via a SPA controller 31. An operation result of the attached device can be displayed on a panel 32. However, the remote control device cannot control other devices electrically connected to the panel 32 and cannot use the functions thereof such as the internet. As the aforementioned three conventional massage bathing systems are required to modify their microprocessor of the SPA controller to add/expand the attached devices therein, the users and the manufacturers are very inconvenient.
With the technological advances and the needs of users, recently, more and more users request to add 3C electronic product to the conventional massage bathing system. It's difficult to add 3C electronic product to the conventional massage bathing system, due to the conventional massage bathing system principally consists of a control panel and a SPA controller. The control panel is used by the user to input a single instruction for controlling the SPA controller. Then, the SPA controller controls action of each corresponding attached device such as a blower, an air valve, a pump or a heater according to the single instruction. That causes that the control panel cannot control those attached devices directly. Therefore, in order to add the additional functions of the SPA controller, it is necessary for the user to spend a lot of time in redesigning the SPA controller. Thus, there is a need to solve the problems of simplifying the method of expanding functions of the SPA controller and improve the mutual controls among the devices.